At the Beginning with you
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Both POV's of the wedding night between Anya and Dimitri. Just a warning besides the rating, Dimitri's has the actual thing.. so you have been warned.. LOL?


_Okay, I allready have done this Honeymoon BS, I know.. but I found this in one of my notebooks and it sounded wayyyyy better than that other one I have allready put up.. The first chap is all in Dimitri's POV, obviously, and that's why it actually tells the whole eh, "tangoing" part of it.. Anya's will be up ASAP and it's less detailed unlike Dimmys.. XD_

_Oh and I like suck at writing any "sex" scenes so forgive my horrid witing on that part..well, actually I had a friend do the whole part.. tee hee.. XD_

**Dimitri's POV  
**

_**It had been hours after. Never before had I slept so well, even without the silky sheets and fluffy as a cloud pillows. All I needed was her.**_

_**As I had awoken to the days first rays streaming in through the window I smiled. As I reached over to her side I opened my eyes. Only the cool silk sheets were there. I began to wonder, was this only a dream? Would I suddenly find myself in just some wonderfully blissful state of mind?**_

_**I sat up to look around. Just as I had seen that the bathroom was empty. It was then I saw her lovely undergarments still on the floor. I laid back, nope this was real. I really was married and on my honeymoon.**_

_**I just then I spotted a note saying that she had gone to eat real quick and would be back soon. I proped my hands under my head glancing up at the now sunlit room. Remembering last night from the beginning...**_

I was amazed at everything that night. How perfect it all worked out. At first I never thought I was going to see Anya again, unless it be on the throne of the Romanovs, but now we were married. I had finally gotten the reward I had really meant to say when the elderly dowager had asked. Anya's love.

I could tell that as we had entered the suite where we would be spending our time together for the being, she wasn't too relaxed about it all. I had jitters myself about the entire night. I mean not only was I now married but, I was going to sometime make love, that's right, make love to her. I myself hadn't been experienced in this area. Yeah, I know what you all think of that. Let's just say, don't judge abook by his cover. Even though many a time I had come close... nothing ever happened to the point of complete... well you know..

From the way Anya was acting as she left to change in the bathroom, I was afraid she was going to lock herself in there. Indeed she was making me rather excited. I couldn't wait to be so close to her small body. But I wasn't going to just take her when I wanted, oh no I wanted HER to set the pace. I kicked off my shoes and socks before venturing over to the bathroom door where my blushing bride was hiding.

"Hey, you gonna sleep in there?" I smirked knocking.

"I'll be out in a little bit. Rush much Dimitri?... _geeze_."

I laughed silently at her response. I knew she wasn't really angry with me, but just giving me that wonderful sarcastic love we shared. I smiled at the door before turning and hiding as the lock had clicked. She came out and was a vision of pink. Not like hot pink, a blushing bride pink. So innocent, looking around for me.

I rushed up from behind and enclosed my arms around her small waist, burying my face in her lovely auburn curls. I just couldn't believe she really was mine. Holding onto her made it so much more real.

I flipped her around in my arms so that I could just get lost in her deep ocean-blue eyes. Those eyes made me loose track of time and forget who I was for a minute. She had been blessed with captivating eyes. I could spend my lifetime just staring into them. Boy, did I sound so corny at this moment in time. Me, a man who sneered upon romance and love. It was all because of her. She had made me come back to knowing love.

Just then my angel spoke in a soft tone to me. "Hey um, why don't we enjoy that nice champagne.. _before we go to bed_.."

I knew what she had said at the end of the sentence. My sweet Anya was nervous and probably trying to stall our bedroom activities as long as she possibly could. I went over to grab the bottle and two glasses. Then turned to look over at her. There she was petting that mutt of a dog she owned. I had to admit.. without that mutt I wouldn't have the happiness I have now have achieved.

* * *

I had made my way over to her after popping the cork off the small bottle. I watched as Pooka jumped from Anya's lap and trotted off as I sat next down next to her. I couldn't help but glance over the vision Anya was. Her hair was tied back in a small pink bow to match the satiny nightgown she had doned. I wanted to run my hands along her now exposed legs. Over our journey I had never seen much of her legs because of the leggings she wore with her tunic. Right now they looked to be as smooth as silk she wore and so tempting being out in the open.

There they were. Only inches before me. Suddenly that urge to jump right... well lets just say I had to remind myself Anya had one wicked backswing and I really didn't want to spend my honeymoon kicked outta the room. Especially with a broken nose or sorts.

That calmed my excitement. At least for the moment. As we toasted to our new life starting. I sipped my champagne enjoying every minute of it. I had been drunk before, but tonight I wanted to be conscious to enjoy it all. Anya on the other hand seemed as if she was going to just pass out. I knew right away what her plan was; she was trying to relax herself with alcohol. I laughed at her as she and I had finished the small bottle.

I had more than her amount and yet she was the one swaying a bit and getting slurry with her speech. I just had to comment it as she laughed. I helped Anya to her feet and gently pulled her into my arms. I loved having her be so close to my body.

"Boy you sure are a cheap drunk. I have had way more than you and haven't slurred my words much at all."

She still had her opinion to voice, even if she was drunk. "You no make me fun of." I laughed at her words yet again. I could tell this was only her second time having a drink like this. As I held onto her, my eyes then spotted her lovely neck. All exposed for me to kiss.

So I took that opportunity given as my lips lay down upon her flesh. I kissed her gently up and down the sides of her neck area. I could tell she was enjoying my work at least until she questioned me.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I continued to move around on her collar bone and upward to her ear.

"_Kissing.."_ I lay down a trail of wet kisses across the side making her give a slight sigh to me. Finally I reached her ear and nibbled a bit on her lobe before whispering. "my beautiful wife."

I had never been so happy. To say those words was such a extraordinary thing. To know she was mine. We stood there a good minute. I continuing to work my charm upon her until, I tried to take it to the next step. As I my hands had found their way up her arms and were beginning to pull down her nightgown straps slowly. She spoke.

"Dimitri, what are you **doing**?!"

I looked into her eyes. There was no fear, just more nervousness and yet a teensy bit of encouragement.

"_Anya_," I thought and tried to explain to her why I had just attempted to declothe her. Even though I really didn't need to validate my actions. "You do_ know_ this is our wedding night?"

As I had asked that, I truly wondered. Did she? Most certainly she did, it would explain the getting drunk and acting so nervous. She had wedding night jitters. As did I, but I knew I wanted her. All of her. Just not until she was ready to allow me to take her. I was a gentleman,(and if any of you laugh at that I'll right hook you worse than I did Rasputin) and didn't believe in rushing right in there or forcing her. That was lower than any level I would **EVER** sink to.

Finally she spoke to answer. In the small sound similar to the coo of a dove. "_I do…"_

I smiled and took her hand in mine. Gently kissing it. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

She then allowed me to kiss her yet again, but this time my target was her mouth. I slowly pushed her lips open to allow my tongue to meet hers. I could tell she had never French kissed before. As we had continued to kiss, I picked her up and carried her with her legs wrapped around me, to the bedroom. I stopped a good foot before the silky sheets we would soon be on top of.

I felt my blood running hot for her. All my life I had never felt so strongly about any girl except for now. She didn't know this, but I was under her control. She held my heart, soul, and mind. I let my excitement take control again as my hands tried to get the satin gown straps down and off her shoulders. This time she pulled away again looking a little shocked.

Anya's eyes looked on to me biting her lip. "Maybe we shouldn't…" She tried to walk away from me, but I pulled her body back to mine.

"Maybe we should." I replied bluntly and grinning.

I decided that if I couldn't get her clothes off just yet, what was the harm in removing my own. Plus, maybe she would follow my suit then. I hoped.

"What are you doing?" She looked at me with curiosity as I had tossed my vest off to the side and was now working upon the buttons on my shirt.

"I'm taking off my clothes, what does it look like I'm doing? Selling ice?" I asked trying to be sarcastic. As I had gotten off my shirt and discarded it, I could tell she liked how my body looked. I grinned over at her as I began to work on my belt.

"No, you put your clothes back on this instant!" She said backing away a little.

"Why?" I simply asked as I had unzipped and stepped out of my pants which lay around my ankles. I moved towards her and she began backing up. I had to admit she looked funny. Taking three steps back for every one I took toward her. I just looked at her, trying to relax her and ease this tension she had built up.

"No, you stay away!" She warned me.

I didn't listen. Her voice said no, but still I continued to pursue my ever evading bride. I even chuckled at her back collided with the hotel wall. She was out of room to run. It seemed as if I was trying to capture her or something. So I went with the moment.

"_I have you now Anastasia_." I said in a deep and calming voice.

I watched her eyes glance around the room. She seemed to be planning her escape from me, but banished the thought as she just stood rooted to the spot. I gently reached out to grab her hand in mine. Trying to reassure her I meant her no harm.

"Anya, I would never hurt you." My words were as true as the day. I then noticed she must have been a little more afraid so I spoke yet again. "There is no reason to be afraid."

Yep, that set her off. If there was one thing I knew Anya could never resist it was defending her pride.

"I'm **not** afraid!" Her voice had come back and was full. It made me feel a lot better to see her back to the original state she had been in.

"Then come away from the wall." I tugged on her arm and finally her feet moved her body to me. I held her. I couldn't possibly know what her mind had been doing to her about this entire night. What she could have been wondering, hoping, or anything else. I decided it also could be because she didn't know if I had any experience at this.

"It's just.. what if.. I'm not appealing to you or… do something wrong.. and mess it all up?"

As I had heard her, it all made sense. She had thought I had already set some kind of standards in my mind as to her and I. I then knew it was time for me to tell her about my relationship past.

"First off, you could never be anything but appealing to me. Except for slapping my face.." I laughed remembering the Paris gala, the train, heck when I awoke after being knocked out by Rasputin she had accidentally slapped me across the cheek. "As for messing it up we have a lot of time to perfect it." I grinned at her.

"Besides," I continued. "I don't have any experience at this either."

She rolled her eyes at me. I didn't think she would believe me exactly at first either.

"Anya, it's the truth. Yes, I have had many a girlfriend before. But when it came to this… we never reached this point of actual intimacy. Because with those girls it felt wrong, like they were missing something?"

Anya looked into my eyes and asked ever so sweetly. "And what was that?"

I smiled back down at her and with the truth ringing loud and clear responded. "They weren't you. Anya, you make me feel complete. Something those other women just couldn't do."

I think it was my confession that finally had gotten her ready, because she swept me into a deep kiss. I didn't resist and slowly pushed my tongue in to battle with hers for dominance. She was letting me take the reins, but still keeping a grip on them. As we had continued the kiss she reached up and wrapped her arms around me. Pushing herself against me.

I had lost my control over myself and pulled her by her hips into my groin area. I kissed her shoulder softly and whispered into her ear.

"Anya, I want you sooo bad."

It was true, my body was going crazy over the fact she was so close to it. I had kept pretty good perseverance over myself up till now, but she was testing my limits.

"I want you too Dimitri.." She replied.

That was all she had to say. My hands finally reached and pulled her pink nightgown over her head and discarded it on the floor. We moved towards the bed, I couldn't help but look her up and down. Only her undergarments covering her body.

I reached out my hand and pressed it upon her chest. The skin felt so warm and soft to me. I knew that bra had to go, so I reached behind her and unclipped it. Her breasts fell out as the lacy garment hit the floor. I laid her back on the bed. Right in the middle of it as I stripped my boxers off and then climbed onto her.

My heart beat in my throat as my hands slid to her hips and pushed the delicates down her thighs to her legs and then eventually off them.

I straddled her balancing my weight. I leaned down to her face and began to kiss her lips deeply. She laughed a bit in the kiss as some of my hair had come down and grazed her cheeks. I ran my hands up and down her. I wanted to feel every inch of Anya.

I kissed her neck again. Her breathing was becoming heavy as I ran my lips all along her neck. I finally began to go a bit south as my kissing came upon her chest. I made my way over to one of her breasts and softly took the bud into my mouth.

"_Ooohhhh…_" Anya sighed and trembled feeling that.

Hearing her react to my touch made me want to give her even more. I lavished her bosom with many kisses and suckles and that brought more moans from her. I was in heaven, not only was she really enjoying this but I was loving that she was getting such satisfaction from it all. I was doing all right so far.

Eventually I eased down her torso and kissed her stomach. I thought about going lower on her, but decided against it.

"_Dimitri?"_ she managed to get out. "_What…. what.. are… you… ooh…"_ Anya moaned yet again.

I gently spread her legs and moved my hands up and down her inner thighs. She was so terribly soft and sweet. Her moans were music to my ears. I finally reached my mouth back up to hers and we began to kiss yet again with more fiery passion though this time. As my lips devoured hers, my fingers had slid down and were touching her.

She moaned into my mouth and I could feel the trembling of this sensation I had given to her. I trailed my lips along her check out to her ear.

"_Does that feel good?"_ I whispered.

"_**Y.. es.."**_ Anya was in complete ecstasy. "_Dimitri…?"_ She gripped my shoulders.

I knew she was getting more and more ready for me to finally take her. Her skin trembled beneath the tips of my fingers and she was breathing harder. I wanted to give her more pleasure before finally being able to do so. So I slowed myself down and tried to keep from getting too excited.

"_Dimitri…."_ I couldn't deny her anymore. I myself wanted to finally try.

I positioned myself on top of her. I knew it was time. I slowly tried to enter.

"Ahhh.. Anya." I moaned through clenched teeth. "You … feel so gooood…."

Things were going okay until I had pushed through some sort of barrier and she let out a cry. I stopped and looked down at her.

"Are you okay Anya? Maybe we should stop and…"

But she shook her head. "I can do this Dimitri, I promise. Don't stop."

She leaned up and kissed me to reassure. Finally I had gotten all the way in and it felt good. I started to move slowly in and out until my eagerness took over and the pace was picked up. Both of our moaning and groans filled the room. I'm pretty sure her dog must have been scared from the sounds. We were just so lost in ourselves.

Finally as I finished and we both lay back breathing hard and trying to get our pulses back to regular again she turned over to me.

"That was _amazing_.." Anya sighed running her hand down my cheek.

"Yeah, you weren't too bad you're self." I joked resulting in a pillow whacking my face.

As we lay next to each other I was still in shock. Me, the horrid con man had found someone who loved me unconditionally and she would be there forever. I guess "**Kitchen boys truly DO marry princesses**."

Yeah, so love it, review... hate it, review as well..


End file.
